What Did Sam Say?
by Charlie Girl 79
Summary: This is my take on the conversation bewtween Sam and Dr James Ellicott.


What Did Sam Say?

"So I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot if you'll tell me something honest about yourself, like this brother you're road tripping with, how do you really feel about him?" Dr. Ellicott said, his fingers steepled, waiting to see if this smug young man would say anything with a ring of truth to it.

……………………………………………………………..

Sam sat for awhile thinking of and discarding many truths about the road trip with his brother. As each thought came it was weighed against the harm the truth could wreck on his life.

Dr. Ellicott watched, as Sam sat quietly, a quick smile, the imperceptible shake of his head as he seemed to discard a thought. Again a small smile would light Sam's face as a new thought came and again the shake of the head. Dr. Ellicott waited and still Sam hadn't said anything. '_Patience is a virtue' _ran through his mind _'just wait, he's getting close.' _Dr. Ellicott leaned forward as Sam seemed to come to a decision.

"Okay, Dr. Ellicott, my brother has this car, a black Impala, he won't let me eat or drink in it, and that really pisses me off. He treats me like a child, he hovers over me like a mother hen. When I get hurt he all but smothers me with attention, kisses my boo-boos and sends me out to play."

"Well, Sam that's a very good start. Why won't your brother let you eat or drink in the car?" asked the doctor, starting with the easy questions.

"I spilled a mocha on the dash. It made a heck of a mess. Dean is very particular about the car – no spills, no mess and he usually keeps it spotless. He was pissed about it for weeks."

"So your brother uses the car to control your behavior. How does that make you feel, Sam?"

"The truth is it bugs the hell out of me. I'm not a child, but accidents do happen occasionally. It wasn't like I threw the coffee on the dash, hell it was the first cup of coffee of the day. He didn't stop for anything till noon that day, I was starved and had caffeine withdrawals bad that day. I set the coffee on the dash while I fastened my seat belt. When dean pulled out onto the highway the coffee tipped over. It really wasn't my fault at all," Sam said as a whine crept into his voice.

"So, Dean caused the coffee to spill and now won't take responsibility for his actions. That's interesting when you look at how he," Dr. Ellicott stopped to consult his notes to get Sam's words exactly, "he hovers over you like a mother hen and all but kisses your boo-boos."

"Now you're making him out to be some weirdo control freak…Well maybe he is a control freak. He just likes things to go his way. I read that control freaks are more often found in first born children, something to do with birth order. So this type of behavior isn't abnormal behavior."

"You're right about that Sam, but by now the focus has usually shifted from a sibling to another significant relationship. Has he transferred the behavior to someone else?"

"Well, no, Dean and I have been on the road for a few months now so there really hasn't been anyone."

"I see, so his focus is still on you. That is unusual, but given the circumstances not unexpected. Now, tell me, do you get hurt often?"

"No, not often, usually it's just a bump or bruise," Sam said with an uneasy feeling.

"And how do you get these bumps or bruises? Are you with your brother when this happens?"

"Well," Sam said hesitantly, "sometimes we're in a bar and trouble just seems to find Dean. He's my brother I'll always have his back in a fight. Other times we're working and things get out of hand," Sam said with a sinking feeling.

"So it makes you angry when your brother patches you up when he hurts you."

"Dean doesn't hurt me!" Sam exclaimed. "Dean takes care of me! He irritates the hell out of me, sometimes. But he NEVER hurts me!"

"Sam, listen to what you've been saying and I quote, 'Sometimes we're in a bar and trouble just seems to find Dean.' The trouble that finds your brother hurts you – then he feels guilty and patches you up. It's…"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Sam said interrupting the doctor. "Dean does not hurt me. He loves me, he takes care of me and if he had the choice he'd die for me!"

"Interesting choice of words, Sam. What do you mean "if he has the choice he'd die for you?"

The gleam in the doctors' eye gave Sam an eerie feeling, like someone had walked over a grave. "Okay, doctor I've kept my end of the bargain, now it's your turn. What can you tell me about the riots at the Roosevelt Asylum?"

…………………………………………………….

Sam walked out of the Creek View Medical Center.

Dean fell into step asking, "Dude, you were in there forever what were you talking about?"


End file.
